Walentynkowa Melancholia
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Kiedy Roxanne Ritchi i Megamocny wybierali się na swoją wymarzoną randkę, wydawało się, że Minion spędzi te Walentynki samotnie.


**Walentynkowa Melancholia**

To były najgorsze Walentynki w życiu Miniona. Jasne, Walentynki z poprzednich lat również były denne, ale w poprzednich latach miał chociaż towarzystwo swojego pana, tak więc nie czuł się tak samotnie jak teraz. Zwykle nie obchodzili tego święta… no cóż, nie tak jak reszta obywateli Metro City. On i Megamocny robili coś złego, aby zepsuć im całą zabawę – rozrywali na kawałki uliczne dekoracje, terroryzowali pełne robiących zakupy par centrum handlowe, a nawet przeszkadzali całującym się w parku kochankom. Albo – jeśli akurat tak się zdarzyło, że byli tego dnia w więzieniu – po prostu cynicznie komentowali romantyczne komedie pokazywane w telewizji. Jednakże tym razem Megamocny zdecydował się spędzić ten dzień z panną Ritchi. Oczywiście, Minion życzył im radosnych Walentynek, mimo wszystko chciał widzieć swojego przyjaciela szczęśliwego, ale wciąż czuł się taki zdradzony…

Pierwsza rzecz, którą zauważył, kiedy wstał, było to, że cała baza została udekorowana w serduszka, wstążeczki i kupidynki. W zasadzie baza była udekorowana w ten sposób po raz pierwszy. Minion wiedział kto to zrobił i dlaczego. Powinien to przewidzieć, ale – oczywiście – poprzedniego dnia nie myślał, że ten dzień przebiegnie aż tak źle, o ile on nie będzie wychodzić na dwór. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie cierpiał.

Wkrótce Megamocny wyszedł na śniadanie. Widząc jego szeroki, rozmarzony uśmiech, Minion poczuł kolejne ukłucie w sercu. Niebieski kosmita usiadł przy stole i Minion położył przed nim talerz. Megamocny zaczął formować serce z naleśników.

- Ach, cóż za wspaniały dzień, Minion – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Tak, proszę pana, ma pan rację – odpowiedziała bez entuzjazmu ryba, ale Megamocny tego nie zauważył.

- Ptaszki śpiewają, słońce świeci. To idealny dzień na romantyczną randkę z moją ukochaną Roxanne. Jak myślisz? Kiedy tutaj przyjdzie?

- Powinniście wyjść po wywiadzie panny Ritchi o osiemnastej.

- Ach, tak. Dzięki, Minion.

Szef był tak rozmarzony, że nawet nie pamiętał o której zaczyna się jego wymarzona randka. I był tak zaślepiony perspektywą nadchodzącego szczęścia, że nie był w stanie zauważyć smutku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale Minion nie był na niego zły. Byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele nie musieli robić wszystkiego razem, prawda? Poza tym Walentynki były dniem par. A od kiedy Megamocny był w związku z panną Ritchi, powinien doświadczyć błogosławieństw tego dnia.

Ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że Minion mógł to łatwiej znieść. Zwłaszcza, że Megamocny, przygotowując się do randki, włączył muzykę i Minion usłyszał delikatne, ale bolesne brzmienia kilku miłosnych piosenek.

Około osiemnastej w bazie pojawiła się Roxanne. Miała na sobie tę samą czerwoną sukienkę, co w dniu „śmierci" Metro Mana. W prawej ręce znajdowała się mała torebka z czerwonym serduszkiem. Megamocny ubrany był w czarny smoking. Podszedł do swojej ukochanej i pocałowali się namiętnie. Wyglądali razem tak absolutnie cudownie, tak szczęśliwie, byli w sobie tak bardzo _zakochani_. Kilka sekund później przerwali pocałunek i nareszcie zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że Minion stał kilka metrów dalej i przyglądał się im. Roxanne posłała mu lekki uśmiech, szybko do niego podeszła i powiedziała:

- Och, Minion, mam coś dla ciebie.

Wręczyła mu torebkę. Na początku Minion tylko przyglądał się ze zdumieniem dziennikarce, ale potem nieśmiało odebrał od niej prezent. Wewnątrz znajdował się breloczek z czerwonym serduszkiem. Minion uśmiechnął się głupkowato na ten widok, ale potem jego uśmiech nieco zrzedł.

- Dzi-dziękuję, panno Ritchi – wydukał i włożył prezent z powrotem do torebki.

Potem znów przyjrzał się zakochanej parze – _szczęśliwej_ zakochanej parze – i z uprzejmym uśmiechem dodał:

- Miłego wieczoru, proszę pana.

Pomachali do niego i opuścili bazę. Minion został sam. Po chwili stania po środku kryjówki zdecydował się pooglądać trochę telewizję. Usiadł na kanapie, chwycił za pilota i włączył telewizor. Oczywiście, na każdym kanale był jakiś romantyczny film – komedia, dramat, kreskówka – albo po prostu walentynkowy odcinek specjalny jakiegoś znanego serialu. Pary różnych kształtów i rozmiarów całowały się, przytulały, deklarowały sobie nawzajem dozgonną miłość, a nawet brały śluby! Po pięciu minutach beznadziejnego szukania Minion po prostu wyłączył telewizor i zdecydował się po prostu posiedzieć sobie w ciszy i spokoju przez jakimś czas. Jednakże ta cisza i spokój zostały zakłócone.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Ta piosenka… zawsze wprawiała go w melancholię. Przypuszczał, że któryś z mózgobotów musiał włączyć wieżę stereo. Jednak Minion nawet nie ruszył się z kanapy, aby wyłączyć muzykę. Czuł się okropnie, a zarazem chciał słuchać tej piosenki. Najwyraźniej był do pewnego stopnia masochistą.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój walentynkowy prezent. Podobał mu się, naprawdę mu się podobał, ale to było coś zupełnie innego, niż gdyby otrzymał go od swojej prawdziwej ukochanej. Wszyscy dookoła wydawali się być tacy szczęśliwi. Wszyscy mieli swoje bratnie dusze, nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel znalazł sobie kogoś wyjątkowego. Wszyscy mieli z kim spędzić Walentynki.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Ale on… on był singlem. Nie udało mu się znaleźć samicy ryby (ani jakiejkolwiek samicy), którą mógłby uznawać za swoją dziewczynę. Nikogo, kto wysłałby mu kartkę walentynkową. Nikogo, komu Minion mógłby wysłać kwiaty albo zabrać na kolację.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Jak mógł być wesoły, kiedy jego życie uczuciowe było takie żałosne? Bo przecież tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego życia uczuciowego. Ale – no cóż – nie było czasu na szukanie teraz pary. Tak po prawdzie to nie był w nastroju na flirtowanie. Może następny rok będzie lepszy. Może następnych Walentynek nie spędzi w bazie, przed telewizorem.

Na razie będzie pogrążał się w depresji, otoczony czerwonymi serduszkami. Wszystko będzie mu przypominać, że jest singlem. Nikt przecież, tak czy siak, nie będzie się niepokoić jego nędzą. Reszta świata, łącznie z jego ukochanym panem, była zbyt zajęta obchodzeniem Walentynek, aby pomyśleć o samotnej, kosmicznej rybce.


End file.
